


side to side

by thorvaenn



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Captivity, Dubious Consent, Fuck Or Die, Intersex Loki, Jötunn Loki, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 14:39:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8894542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorvaenn/pseuds/thorvaenn
Summary: After being cast out of Asgard by Hela, Thor is captured by the Grandmaster. Turns out, so is Loki.
Only, being cut off from his magic has serious consequences.

  “It's the damned collar.” He tugged at it as he spoke and Thor let himself look at him. Loki's face was ashen and there was sweat glistening on his brow. Thor was not surprised to see him unwell; his fidgeting and irregular breathing was what had made Thor finally speak.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm happy to finally be writing again, but I am still rusty, so, apologies.
> 
> Unless I'm having the worst brain fart ever, this is my first intersex Loki fic.

“ _What is it?_ ”

 

After hours of terse silence, Thor finally snapped.

 

He'd been trying not to. There were so many things hanging between them, so many ugly, unsaid, twisted things and he knew once the dam broke, the results would be catastrophic.

 

And Loki and he simply could not afford to get into an explosive fight right then.

 

They were stuck in a rocking, painfully slowly moving wagon, locked in a cage.

 

Thor didn't know the name of the planet they were on. Perhaps it had no name. The only thing he knew was that since his capture by the Grandmaster, he was being carted around with unpleasant irregularity, forced to fight in make-shift arenas or large, ancient amphitheatres.

 

With Mjolnir out of his reach and a heavy, magic-infused collar around his neck, Thor had nonetheless been trying to escape every second of every day.

 

Obviously, he had no luck so far.

 

But that plight had been nothing, _nothing_ compared to what he felt the night before when the door of his cell opened and, as he had pushed himself up, dirty rushes rustling underneath him, his _dead_ brother had been thrust inside.

 

To his surprise, Loki actually answered.

 

“It's the damned collar.” He tugged at it as he spoke and Thor let himself look at him. Loki's face was ashen and there was sweat glistening on his brow. Thor was not surprised to see him unwell; his fidgeting and irregular breathing was what had made Thor finally speak.

 

He thought he understood what Loki meant. The collar was a heavy presence, not just because of its weight, but because of the way it sapped magic and strength. For Thor, it mostly meant an empty, dull feeling where his connection to Mjolnir usually was and a certain ache of loss as he could not feel the shifts of weather around him.

 

Thor could only imagine what the loss of magic meant to Loki.

 

Unfortunately for his brother, he wasn't feeling particularly empathetic.

 

“I'm sure the loss of your tricks pains you.”

 

There was so much he wanted to say. _Did you cloud yourself in an illusion and enjoyed watching me think you were dead?_

 

Loki laughed, a raspy, desperate sound. “We are in more trouble than you realize.”

 

“We?” Thor raised his eyebrows. “I have suffered this damned thing for weeks.”

 

“I can't-” Loki started and then went silent, his entire body tensing. Thor watched, a frightened pang cutting through his rage. He straightened from where he sat leaning against the bars and Loki threw out a hand, halting him wordlessly.

 

Thor was watching the splay of Loki's long fingers when it started to happen, watched his uncharacteristically dirty nails turn fully black. That's what his mind was stuck on for long seconds before he finally leaned back and saw.

 

Loki had transformed and was now slumping, breathing heavily, pulling his hand back so that he could wrap both arms around himself.

 

For a while it seemed as though all the strain of previous hours was gone.

 

Thor stared.

 

Even in the muddy shade of the wagon, he saw the smooth texture of dark, yet vibrant blue skin.

 

He waited, with a sort of cruel curiosity, for Loki to look at him. He wanted to see his eyes.

 

“You fought the collar's power for a very long time,” Thor said eventually, voice mild.

 

Loki hiccuped a laugh from where he was resting his head on his knees. “It's not just my magic. And this change, it's not... it's not just cosmetic.”

 

He raised his head, looking straight at Thor.

 

Thor had tried to prepare himself, but the deep crimson of his brother's eyes was still unsettling.

 

“I have looked like-” he waved vaguely around his face, chuckling wryly “-this before.”

 

“So what is it that bothers you?”

 

Loki was quiet for so long that Thor thought he might not answer at all.

 

“Your friend Hulk,” Loki said eventually. “He cannot change back into Banner with the collar on him, yes?”

 

Thor nodded, wary.

 

“The thing is very insidious. It removes every trace of magic it finds. In my case, much more than a touch of another Jotnar or even the Casket could.”

 

“And so?” Thor asked, frowning. How much further could Loki change?

 

“And so, I will keep what bothers me to myself,” Loki answered, his sneer coming back.

 

Thor let his head fall back with a thud.

 

Norns help them both.

 

*

 

Hours later, they made camp. Around them, the planet was a wasteland of slightly greenish sand and yellow, rapidly greying sky. Their captors lit fires, roasting meats (mostly for themselves) and opened skins filled with cheap spirits (entirely for themselves).

 

To Thor's concern, Loki seemed to be getting unwell again. He sat, pressed into the corner of the cage, curled tightly in on himself. The sight made Thor uneasy. He couldn't recall Loki in a position that vulnerable since they were small children.

 

He hadn't eaten anything when a piece of stale bread and a little bit of roasted meat had been tossed into their cage and Thor chewed the portion hesitantly, watching him.

 

To say he was angry about Loki letting him think he was dead would be an understatement. But...

 

“Will you tell me what's happening so that I can help you?”

 

He let the silence go on for several minutes.

 

“Loki.”

 

Loki's shoulders twitched.

 

Then, nothing.

 

Then, finally, he looked up. Thor was taken aback by the look of desperation that he wore.

 

“You need to get me out of here.” Thor opened his mouth, then closed it. Loki went on, whispering in rapid, hushed tone. “I cannot be around any creature, _anyone_ , now. Please.”

 

Thor looked to the side, through the bars of their cage, towards their captors, hearing their raucous laughter, seeing their drunk movements.

 

Of course he'd been trying to escape for weeks and weeks.

 

But, he mused, glancing back at Loki, perhaps not hard enough.

 

* * *

 

They left the camp in flames behind them. Thor had a cut on his upper arm that burned annoyingly, and both of their collars were sadly still intact, but they were free. Thor was determined to get far from the path they've been taking and so they hurried across the rocky ground towards a smattering of mountains that loomed against what light was left in the sky.

 

Beside him, Loki was panting and drenched in sweat.

 

Now that the fight was done, Thor had to think back to Loki's request. He had asked to flee all creatures.

 

But what of Thor?

 

There was a terrible, childish part of him that couldn't entirely forget the ridiculous stories whispered by children about Frost Giants. Was Loki dangerous? Would he turn into some form of an icy beast-

 

Thor forcibly cut the thought of. The Jotnar were a people like any other.

 

Deep into the night, they found a cave to rest in. Thor would have been able to keep going, but Loki was wavering, clearly, despite not uttering a word of complaint. Besides, they had no plan. Without magic and without any means of leaving the planet that Thor could see, it was of no matter whether they stopped now or later.

 

The cave was quite high up, its entrance regrettably large and as a result not as safe as it could be, but at least it afforded them some light. Thor sat, watching the sky. The stars were bright, though tinged in the yellows and greens that seemed to plague to whole planet, and there was a group of large moons to the north that illuminated the planet through the night.

 

It was quite beautiful.

 

Loki, meanwhile, was holed up at the far back of the cave. Thor could hear his laboured breathing all the way from there.

 

Not long after, he got up.

 

It was dark at the back of the cage, but he still saw his brother's outline. Loki was stripped down to his trousers and undertunic, which he had unlaced fully.

 

“Are you too warm?” Thor asked quietly, kneeling beside him. It was a habit, he supposed. He couldn't ignore his brother's troubles for long.

 

“I wish that was the problem,” Loki gritted through his teeth, smacking Thor's hand away when Thor attempted to touch his forehead.

 

“Then what is?” Thor huffed, feeling his annoyance rise amidst his worry.

 

“I think soon enough, I will have to ask you for a favour that you will probably have to refuse,” Loki said, a dry, nervous laugh following his words.

 

“Enough,” Thor growled. He couldn't take it anymore. Anger, previously so safely bottled up, exploded in his chest.

 

Always lying. Always deflecting.

 

Vague words and _musts_ and _musn'ts_ falling from Loki's lips all day, no, all their _lives_ , he couldn't-

 

Before he knew it, he was grasping Loki by the neck, not too tightly, but enough to warn that he was sick of those games, and he would know what was happening.

 

If he were thinking about it, he would have expected to be pushed off, perhaps punched. He was not thinking about it, but the reaction still came as a surprise.

 

Loki grabbed his upper arms, fingers accidentally catching on Thor's wound, making him hiss.

 

“Norns, don't,” Loki _moaned,_ actually moaned, his body curving up towards Thor in clear contradiction to his words.

 

Thor jerked back, shocked.

 

“Tell me what's happening, _right now_ ,” he hissed.

 

“I... ” To Thor's shock, one of Loki's hands slid between his own legs, cupping his crotch. “I changed, and now I need...”

 

Thor shuffled back again, flushing. _What?_ Of all the things he had considered that made Loki so flustered and frightened, this was certainly not one of them.

 

“I can give you some privacy. I don't want to go too far, but-”

 

“Oh Thor,” Loki laughed, sounding breathless but genuinely amused. “And you think I couldn't have done that in the cage? That I was too shy?”

 

He went on. “No, no, you see, I have a theory. All those stories about the Frost Giants eating children, that was a mere cover for the true monstrosity of that race. They are – we are – little more than beasts. Rut and mate when the season comes, or remain mindless, _mad_ -”

 

Thor listened to Loki's rant with growing horror.

 

“How do you know this?” It was likely not the most relevant of questions. But perhaps if Loki tried to take the edge of himself, then Thor wouldn't have to- He was not able to finish that thought.

 

“Odin told me.”

 

Thor had thought the situation couldn't get more uncomfortable. Clearly, it could.

 

“Yes, it is fascinating how much he actually knows about the Jotuns. Makes you wonder.” Loki was rambling again and Thor simply watched him, horrified.

 

“What do you want me to do?” he asked after Loki quieted down, still save for the movements of his hand. Thor tried not to think about those too hard.

 

“Run far and don't look back?” Loki suggested and Thor huffed. He tried to piece together what had happened. What Loki had said.

 

“It will truly harm you, if... nothing is done?”

 

“It just won't stop,” Loki shrugged, aiming to sound casual and failing. “I assume someone would find me here eventually.”

 

“I'm not leaving you,” Thor yelped. “I thought perhaps if you could wait until we-”

 

“Thor, it is already unbearable.” Loki's tone was clipped and Thor took a moment to watch him. “I wouldn't be able to walk. And you wouldn't be able to carry me, because the second you touch me, I will... well.”

 

Thor swallowed, thinking. Perhaps in reaction to his silence, Loki slid down to the ground with something like a whimper.

 

Tentatively, Thor reached out, combing Loki's hair back.

 

“Fuck, fuck,” Loki whispered, body tensing. “I need it, Thor, please-”

 

It was incredible, the change in him after the slightest brush of skin. Watching the unguarded, undone yearning that seemed to seize Loki, Thor made the decision.

 

And once it was done, there was no need to drag it out.

 

He pulled Loki away from the wall and reached to unlace his trousers. It was a struggle with Loki's hands still moving erratically and then grabbing at him.

 

With a growl that weirdly enough seemed to pacify Loki very slightly, he caught his wrists in one hand, pushing them into his chest and undid the lacings one handed.

 

Loki, now constantly moaning wordlessly, proved to be very helpful afterwards, lifting his hips for Thor to push his trousers down.

 

Forcing his mind to stay blank, Thor rushed to wrap a hand around Loki's cock.

 

Perhaps he should have been expecting it, but he wasn't. The second his palm slid down the damp, deep blue flesh, Loki's back arched and he came, pulsing spend all over his mostly bare chest.

 

Thor let him go, staring.

 

It happened so fast, he couldn't come even close to wrapping his mind around what he just did.

 

His own brother.

 

Blood was rushing in his ears as he stared down. He couldn't bear to look at Loki's face, instead watching the way his chest heaved, dirtied green tunic fully parted to reveal smooth blue skin and dark, pebbled nipples.

 

Then Loki moved so fast Thor had no chance to react. Both of his wrists were grabbed and his hands unceremoniously tugged between Loki's legs.

 

Not towards his cock.

 

Thor froze, feeling wetness all over his fingers.

 

Loki's thighs closed around him and everything was uncoordinated and slippery and awkward.

 

When Thor finally looked up to Loki's face, he saw what he should have noticed a while ago.

 

Loki was far, far from sated.

 

A purpling blush ran down from his cheeks onto his chest and his eyes were more black than red, pupils blown.

 

“Norns,” Thor murmured to himself, fighting free and pushing Loki's legs apart.

 

And indeed. Thor has in his life seen a fair number of cocks, and he has seen at least as many cunts, but never quite... at the same time like this.

 

He supposed this was the change Loki was talking about.

 

He grew up with Loki. And this? This was new.

 

Motivated by curiosity as well as the resigned knowledge of what was happening, Thor experimentally ran two fingers along the lips between Loki's legs.

 

Loki was soaking wet, not truly surprising considering his abandoned condition and Thor bit the inside of his cheek, hard.

 

Vaguely, Thor realized that a part of his mind was completely blank. That he had fought, and managed, to remove a good amount of apprehension simply by burying it so deep it couldn't bother him.

 

It was not unlike the feeling he sometimes got in a fight, when everything was happening too fast for a conscious mind to process and he had to fall back on instinct and muscle memory.

 

That's what he did now. Slotting his palm to the apex of Loki's thigh, he ran his thumb in a teasing circle, spreading wetness around before focusing the movement into a much slower, tighter circle around the most sensitive spot.

 

Loki clawed at his forearm, nails digging into Thor's skin harshly, but despite his frantic movements, he didn't attempt to close his thighs again.

 

Thor's focus was promptly shattered when Loki began to speak. Amidst his moan, words started to emerge, first simply _yes_ , but then also Thor's name, spoken in a breathy, desperate, _wanting_ voice.

 

Without thinking, Thor pressed his free hand over Loki's mouth and redoubled his efforts. He was kneeling over Loki, Loki's thighs splayed wide over Thor's, the vibrations of his moans shaking Thor's palm while his fingers slipped over warm, slick skin. It felt soft and inviting under his fingertips, so much that he felt he could almost forget what was happening here.

 

But then Loki's muffled cries reached their peak and Thor felt the flesh beneath his fingers spasm and grow even wetter.

 

He kept going until Loki started to fight him off, squirming.

 

Thor sat back, scrambling to put some distance between them.

 

His heartbeat showed no signs of slowing and Loki likewise simply remained lying on the ground, clothes unlaced and dishevelled. Unthinkingly, Thor rubbed his fingers together, feeling the slickness.

 

His cock pulsed in his trousers.

 

“Thor?” Loki asked, voice weak.

 

“Hm?” That was all he could muster through the terrible confusion swirling in his head.

 

“I need it again.”

 

* * *

 

The fourth time, several things happened.

 

First, Thor began to wonder if anything he was doing was really helping. Loki was becoming less and less coherent, tossing away all of his clothes and rolling around on the hard stone ground without care. Thor recalled the clipped but lucid tone in which Loki had explain what was happening. That was not his brother now, his vocabulary seeming to shrink into _yes_ and _please_ and _more_.

 

Secondly, Loki actually rejected Thor's fingers, moaning unhappily when Thor started to stroke his cunt again.

 

“Too rough,” he complained.

 

And lastly, Thor didn't even hesitate before he shifted, lowering himself to the ground and applying his mouth.

 

He had always enjoyed this act, to the endless excitement of his partners. And for a couple of seconds, this was no different, the alluring taste spreading over his tongue as he flicked it out to map between the slick lips, darting upwards to gently tease at the spot he couldn't call anything other than a clit. But then the knowledge of his own pleasure caught up to him and he froze guiltily, face still pressed between his brother's legs.

 

Loki yanked at his hair harshly, grinding his crotch against Thor's face.

 

Thor paused, then laughed.

 

“Too rough?” he pulled back and asked, glancing up Loki's body. “And my beard does not bother your delicate folds?”

 

“Shut up,” Loki whimpered, clawing at him to make him continue.

 

And Thor did, dragging his tongue slowly, deliberately through the wetness. Loki twitched beneath him and Thor pushed his legs further apart, rubbing his with his fingers just underneath where his mouth was applied. He experimentally pressed forward with his middle finger, groaning when it slipped inside with ease.

 

Loki bucked against him so hard that Thor was actually dazed for a second.

 

With the musky taste of arousal and pleasure on his tongue and wet tightness around his finger, Thor sobered a little, remembering what was happening. It made him try even harder, hoping that this time, finally, the madness might ease. And indeed, fucking Loki with a finger while pleasuring him with his mouth seemed to send him into previously unseen frenzy and he tossed and cried out beneath Thor, seeming completely lost.

 

Thor's own arousal, not only ignored but also denied – because how could he even _feel_ it – was almost too much as Loki started thrashing so hard that Thor had to use significant force to hold him down, splaying his free arm over Loki's torso while he kept on fucking him hard with his finger and flicked his tongue rapidly.

 

He intimately felt the build up to yet another one of Loki's orgasms and then weathered it when it came, the barely muffled scream, the clenching around his finger, the almost violent grinding against his face.

 

It ended with him breathing hard against Loki's thigh, his finger still buried deep inside him, his cock freely pulsing spend into his trousers, untouched.

 

When he looked up, he was met with a lucid, horrified gaze.

 

Loki, not having had the chance to realize the full, complicated extent of Thor's shameful reaction, said: “I'm sorry.”

 

 


End file.
